


To be in Pain

by Colorless_Daydreams



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crying, M/M, Men Crying, Sad, Sad/ Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorless_Daydreams/pseuds/Colorless_Daydreams
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Past Percy Jackson/ Luke Castellan
Kudos: 20





	To be in Pain

"Long time no see dick head." A voice came from behind Luke. 

Turning around, Luke sucked in a deep breath as his eyes landed upon his old love." Percy." He whispered. 

"I thought you were trying for rebirth."

"I ended up thinking some people were more important. Had to see them again." 

Percy gave the goofy smile, the same smile Luke fell so in love with. So enamored with. 

"Well, it's good to see you..." Percy was cut off by a voice Luke didn't recognize.

Turing he saw a tall blond running towards them, eyes and nose the same as Thalia's and a bright purple shirt that was in stark contrast to the black pants he was wearing." Percy!" He cried.

"Jase!" Percy responded, and the two hugged tightly. 

Luke watched, feeling like an intruder as they hugged each other. The two knew each other well. That was apparent enough, and it seems like they had died together too. Luke fought down jealousy. He didn't have a place next to Percy and he knew it. 

Looking out of the corner of his eye he saw Annabeth walking towards them. Flashing her a pained smile, she returned it with a pity one. One that showed she understood.

Percy and Jason separated. 

"This is Luke, Jason. Jason, Luke." He introduced. 

"Nice to meet you." Luke smiled, graciously, holding out his hand to have Jason shake it. 

They did, and the three parted ways, Percy and Jason holding hands kissing each other on the lips ever so slightly. 

Annabeth came up to Luke." You love Percy?"

Luke gave a dry laugh." I thought you would end up with him."

"I did. That went downhill fast." 

Luke hummed in response." How long have they been dating?" 

"Almost a year."

Another hum." Percy was the reason I stayed."

"You used to be together?" 

"No. I was hoping we would be." A pause." Now I have to see him happy with another for eternity. Tartarus would be better."

"I'm sorry."

"I just want to make him smile."

"You will."

"Not as a friend."

"You might."

"No, I won't."

"You never know."

"Don't get my hopes up."

Annabeth never responded, she knew better than anyone that Percy looked up to Luke like an older brother and Luke would probably never get to love Percy.

She was right, and day by day passed by where Luke watched Percy and Jason be happy together. Every glance, every light touch, every kiss, every confession of love, every moan echoing through the thin walls at night was a dagger to his heart. 

Painful and struck true. 

Luke cried himself to sleep every night, always crying harder when he had to hear those beautiful moans.

Percy never noticed.


End file.
